


you may as well be

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: rogues [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gore, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	

_"you may as well be a stormtrooper"_

 

you may as well be nameless, she tells you,  
when your every movement is a planned execution,  
and your every thought, a lie unto yourself.

you think you may have had some truth once;  
a seed of origin nestled beneath the deception of war;  
a part of you that was built before the bloodshed;   
  
but whatever truth remains is so far lost to you   
that it may as well be fiction, and the lies they craft  
may as well be the truth for all that you follow them,

orders give order; to the galaxy, to yourself;  
there is peace in pretending that you have no agency;  
that you are part of a delicate matrix; incapable of choice,

to think otherwise would be to wake nightly, suffocating;  
warm, dying bodies pressed atop your chest, their blood  
dripping over your lips and the callous of your trigger finger.

this is easier: to cite the cause, to return from a mission,  
to wrap layers upon layers over each vulnerability;  
to build an impenetrable cage around whatever truth remains.

it stands strong until a stranger comes to break the lock.  
she dismisses your orders, discards your lies; uncaring   
as she scatters the ashes of your cage across a desert moon.

you may have a true name, but she does not ask for it;  
you may have a true history, but she does not care for it.  
she enraptures you, infuriates you, understands you.

you may as well be nameless, she tells you,  
and you may as well have been,   
before your name found a new meaning in her mouth.


End file.
